


A Silent Devotion

by wintersoldiar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldiar/pseuds/wintersoldiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel poem.<br/>Castiel reflecting on regretfully betraying Dean and his uncertainty towards why he still loves him regardless of everything he's put him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Devotion

When darkness ruled the skies,  
You gave me freedom  
Laced in trust and expectation

Gracefully you fought,  
The righteous soldier  
Searching for repentance

But as you stood to regain the light,  
I embraced the darkness  
Letting it control my mind  
And twist my desires

My laugh was ice cold,  
As I fed off your worst fears  
Braiding them into reality

But now,  
As your arms hold me tight,  
Our hands intertwined;  
Bound together

Your whispers speak of the light  
I now possess.

Of how my wings are pure  
Like crystallised stars,  
Casting anchor in the moonlight

I'm not worthy,  
Of your unremitting indulgence

I don't deserve,  
Your everlasting devotion

Yet still,  
You let me glide;  
Ceaseless,  
Through the emerald oceans,  
Of your eyes

Leaving me only,  
To ponder  
Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you beautiful people, thanks so much for reading, it means a lot :')  
> Really hope you liked it!  
> Feedback down in the comments would be great - It can be negative as long as it's constructive and isn't just completely insulting to my work.  
> I'll be uploading some more of my fics very soon if you're interested in reading more of my stuff.  
> Thanks again and have a fantastic day :D
> 
> Oh and don't forget to check me out on tumblr:  
> http://obliviioncas.tumblr.com


End file.
